The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Celosia plant, botanically known as Celosia argentea, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Spitenz Dark’. This new variety produces many medium sized spikes with dark purple colored individual blooms and a blooming period of about eight weeks.
The new variety ‘Spitenz Dark’ is a naturally occurring sport from the unpatented Celosia variety ‘Innovo’. The new and distinct variety was discovered and selected as a single plant in a greenhouse in Monster, The Netherlands in May 2013.
The new variety ‘Spitenz Dark’ was first asexually reproduced by terminal vegetative cuttings in a greenhouse in Monster, The Netherlands in August 2013 and has been asexually reproduced for one and a half years. The new variety ‘Spitenz Dark’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.